


Neighbors.

by scarlettspeedsterr



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettspeedsterr/pseuds/scarlettspeedsterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec have been neighbors since they were younger. Magnus has constant feelings for Alec. No matter what he tries he can not get over him. What will Magnus do when he finds out Alec is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have chapters! :) Enjoy.

Magnus woke up at the sound of his alarm going off, he swung his arm over and smacked the button for it to shut up. He yawns and stretches, before swinging his legs off the bed and getting up, stretching once more and going to his bathroom to get ready for the day. He brushed his teeth, did his makeup he made sure it was perfect. He gelled up his hair and went back out to his room to pick out some clothes. He picked out a pair of basic black leather pants, a sequence blue top and his shiny combat boots. 

He glanced at the clock, he had about 30 minutes before he had to get to class. He was finished dressing and he walked over to his window, he pulled the curtain to the side and stared at the window across from it. His neighbor, Alec Lightwood lived there. 

They been living across from each other for about 6 years now. Magnus smiled at the memory of the first day they met. Alec was just moving in with his younger adopted brother Jace, and his younger sister, Isabelle. Their parents fighting on the way into the new house, bickering over some nonsense. Magnus remember hearing the commotion from his room. He looked out the window and saw the three kids just standing in a circle, talking to each other. Magnus decided to meet them, considering there wasn’t many kids around the neighborhood and he was dying to have someone to play with. He found his dad in the kitchen and told him about the new neighbors, he gave Magnus the ‘ok’ to go and meet them. 

Magnus peaked out the front door. He saw the trio a little closer. He took a deep breath and stepped out. He walked down the stairs on the front porch and approached them. He waved. 

“Hi.” He smiles, putting his hands behind his back and bouncing on his heels. 

He saw them all turn and notice him. The girl smiled and introduced herself as Isabelle, or Izzy for short. The golden hair boy introduced him as Jace and the taller of the three, Magnus assumed he was the oldest. He averted Magnus’s glaze and stuttered, finally introducing himself as Alec. He found out Izzy was 10 as was Jace. Alec was 12, a year younger than Magnus who was 13. 

Magnus was starstruck the first time he laid eyes on Alec. He had fair skin, and black hair, with hazel eyes. He was gorgeous. He was the prettiest 12 year old he has ever seen. Magnus smiled at him, looking directly at him. Alec kept avoiding his glaze but Magnus could see he was taking in Magnus’s appearance every now and then.  
They were all friends ever since. Magnus wouldn’t say Alec was his ‘best’ friend, but they were close. Magnus was closer with Izzy though. Magnus asked Izzy every now and then if Alec was gay. She would always deny it or avoid the question. Magnus decided to let it go after about 4 years of asking. They all went to the same high school. Izzy and Jace were sophmores as Alec and Magnus were about to graduate. Which really worried Magnus. Alec had discuss with him what colleges he were considering. Magnus felt his stomach tighten every time they talked about it. He couldn’t bare not seeing Alec every day. 

Magnus snapped out of his memories when he saw a face appear from the other window. He blinked and smiled, waving at Alec. Alec smiled and waved back, pointing his finger down, he was telling Magnus to meet him outside to walk to school. Magnus nodded and shut the curtain. He rushed downstairs, taking stairs two at a time. He grabbed his bag from a chair and his keys, walking out the door and locking it. He went down the stairs and saw Alec coming out from his house. He turned and smiled as he seen Magnus.  
“Hey Mags.” Alec walked down the path from his house and finally reached Magnus. Alec was about a foot taller than Magnus. Magnus had the upper hand on him till about sophomore year, when Alec went through puberty finally. Which Magnus will never forget how he went from a thin, self-conscious kid to a hot, tall teenager.  
Magnus smiled and looked up at him. Alec was wearing his hair messy today, of course, but it was still perfect. He had a black jacket on over a black shirt with dark skinny jeans and combat boots. Classic Alec, back in black. 

“Hi Alexander.” Magnus turned and started walking, Alec followed. “Do you want to get coffee today? Is Izzy or Jace joining us?” He asked Alec. He saw Alec shake his head.  
“No, they both left early. They said it was ‘school business’ but I know, and you know that isn’t true.” Alec laughed, gripping onto his bag strap. Magnus loved Alec’s laugh, honestly it was like heaven to his ears. “And yeah we can stop by and get coffee, of course.” Alec looked down at him and they reached the coffee shop that was on the corner of their street. 

Magnus wondered why Alec never drove to school, he had a car, well each Lightwood kid did. Their parents were pretty loaded. Alec and Magnus come to the same coffee shop every day, it’s kind of a tradition I guess. They’ve been going here since freshman year. Same routine, get up, walk to the coffee shop, walk to school, walk home from school. Magnus wasn’t complaining though, he loved talking and walking with Alec. It was the high light of his day.

They entered the café, and waited in line. Magnus was laughing at something Alec said. Alec laughed with him. They got to the front and ordered their usual. Alec ordered a black coffee, Magnus ordered a French vanilla flavored coffee, with two sugars. 

Aline, who they were good friends with worked at the café, she took their orders and winked at Magnus. Magnus smiled and they stepped to the side to wait for their drinks. Magnus was leaning on the counter when Aline who was making their coffee brought his attention away from Alec. 

“Have you asked him out yet?” Aline whispered to him. 

“W-What? No, Aline he isn’t gay.” Magnus shook his head, flicking his wrist at Alec. Alec was looking at his phone. 

“So??? You could still ask. You guys are basically already dating.” She nodded and handed them their coffees. “Have a good day.” She smiled and nodded her head in Alec’s direction and he smiled at her, they thanked her.

They left and sipped their coffees. 

“So as I was saying, like Jace took my underwear and hid them in the trash and I’ve never been more pissed cause I really liked those, y’know. I can’t believe he would do something like that.” Alec took a sip of his coffee and sighed. 

“Well that’s Jace for you. How long have you lived with him again?” Magnus laughed, taking a sip of his. 

“True, True.” Alec nodded in agreement. 

They arrived at school and tossed their coffees. Magnus waved goodbye to Alec and Alec smiled, waving with his fingers and walking to class. 

Magnus skipped to class, knocking into Ragnor and Catarina in the hallway by their class. 

“Woah someone is overly happy today.” She joked, nudging him with her elbow in the side. 

“It’s cause of the lightwood boy, every day, every day I swear.” Ragnor shook his head, linking his and Magnus’s arms. 

“I can’t help it. It’s really bugging me, like please tell me if you like guys or not? He knows I’m bisexual, he could be bisexual too. Who knows.” Magnus sighed heavily, they walked into class together.

“Don’t worry, Mags. I’m sure if fate wants you together you’ll be together.” She shrugged and took her seat. 

“Honey, you know I don’t believe in fate.” Magnus sat by her. 

“Yeah cause it isn’t real.” Ragnor agreed, sitting by Magnus. 

“Whatever. You guys suck.” Catarina laughed.

They took out their stuff, Magnus had his elbow on the table, his cheek in his hand. He stared at the board, taking whatever notes were up there. He couldn’t stop thinking about Alec. Honestly it was kind of annoying him. He been stuck on Alec for 3 years now, like really in love with him. Magnus knew he was being silly but he couldn’t help it. The way Alec laughed, smiled, walked, even the way he rubs the back of his head when he is nervous makes Magnus engulfed with feelings. He sighed, taking more notes as the teacher told them they were done for the day. The bell rung and the trio walked out together. Magnus attended a couple more classes before lunch. 

Magnus made his way to the lunch room, seeing Alec, Jace and Izzy sitting at their table with Maia, Simon, and Clary. Magnus made his way over and smiled at them.  
“Hey guys.” He sat down across from Alec. Alec looked up and smiled at him. Magnus couldn’t handle is cute smile. Alec went back to the book he was reading. Some sort of language book. 

“Hey!” Izzy came over, leaning over and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. “Sorry I didn’t see you think morning, I had things to attend to.” She smirked. 

“I’m things.” Simon blurted out, Jace nudged his shoulder. Simon smiled at Izzy. 

“Simon!” She yelped and smacked his shoulder. 

Magnus saw Alec shaking his head. Catarina and Ragnor made their way over to their table. Nodding at everyone. Jace was fawning over Clary, who was his girlfriend by the way. Magnus picked at a piece of food from one of the trays on the table, not taking his gaze off Alec. Alec wasn’t very talkative with all of them. Probably because he always got over shadowed by everyone else’s conversations. Magnus saw Izzy wiggling her eyebrows, then looking back and forth between her brother and Magnus. Magnus shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Lunch ended and Alec gave Magnus a goodbye pat on the shoulder. Magnus flushed at the touch. Magnus had to make it through the rest of the day without speaking to Alec. In Magnus’s next class the teacher was discussing graduation and the finishing stuff the seniors had to fill out and do. Magnus felt himself feel light headed and sick to his stomach, thinking of graduating and Alec leaving made him not feel right. He held off from pursuing his feelings this long, he couldn’t see why he could keep it that way. He didn’t want to lose Alec by him moving across the country, but he also didn’t want to lose him from blurting out that he loves Alec. He would rather be friends with Alec and him living far away than not being friends at all. 

His feelings were eating at him from the inside out. He didn’t know what to do. Finally school ended and he met Alec in the parking lot, smiling at each other. They started walking back home. 

“So Izzy told me something today.” Alec mumbled. Magnus noticed he was gripped onto his bag’s strap a little tighter as he was talking. 

“Oh? And what did tell you?” Magnus walked by him, their arms brushing against each other every now and then. He looked up at Alec. 

“She said I should come to terms with my sexuality.” Alec bit his bottom lip and slowed his walking.

“Your sexuality? But Alec aren’t you straight?” Magnus nudged his shoulder and eyed him. 

“Actually no, I’m gay. Or so I decided.” Alec looked down and linked his fingers together. 

“What? Since when??? You never told me?” Magnus crossed his arms. He wasn’t mad at Alec at all. He knew how hard it is to come out. He was more surprised than angry.  
“Since like, freshman year. I developed a crush on Jace, gross by the way. But I got over him eventually, well recently actually.” Alec shrugged. “I hope this doesn’t change anything.” He added.

Magnus covered his mouth and laughed. “Of course not, Alexander. I’m bisexual, you should have knew you could have come to me about this. I always like to help.” Magnus smiled up at him, he saw Alec smile back, a genuine smile filled would comfort. 

They reached their homes and Magnus noticed a difference about Alec. He was more comfortable and himself, surprisingly Magnus thought. This gave little hope for Magnus. He thought of officially having a chance with Alec. It will just take some time…

Alec waved at him as he went into his house and Magnus practically ran into his house and up to his room, immediately dialing Catarina and Ragnor’s number.


	2. The Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Enjoy! Malec fluff ahead!

“I can’t believe he admitted it to you!” Catarina squealed on the other end of the phone. 

“Does this mean you’ll finally make a move on him?” Ragnor said, his tone was light, Magnus knew he was playing around. They were on a three-way call. 

“Very funny, Ragnor, never. And I know right. I can’t believe it. He seems so much more open now!” Magnus placed the phone on the arm of a chair he was sitting on, putting the phone on speaker. He grabbed a bowl of mixed nuts that were covered up on the end table. He plopped one in his mouth. 

“You have to at least try. School’s almost over and you may not get another chance..” Catarina says. Magnus could tell she was shaking her head on the other end. 

“I knoooow.” Magnus groaned, putting his cheek in his hand, propping his elbow up on the arm of the chair. He sighs. 

His friends had somewhere to go so they hung up. Magnus slumped down in his chair, taking a glance at his nails, examining them and decided they needed to be repainted. He went to his room, repainted his nails, and blew on them so they could dry. He heard his dad come in the front door from downstairs. Magnus didn’t bother. It wasn’t like his dad cared. The night arrived and Magnus needed his sleep for tomorrow.

He changed into some silk pajamas and shut off his light, walking carefully to his bed. He climbed under the covers. He sighed, shifting around and getting comfortable. He laid on his side, staring into the darkness when a flash of light caught his attention. He sat up quickly and stayed still. He blinked, he told himself it wasn’t nothing that he was just seeing things. He stared at where he saw the light flash for a few more moments. Nothing happened, he shrugged and laid back down, looking up. 

The flash of light went off again. Magnus was confused, he sat up again, pulling the covers off of him and got off the bed. He walked over to his curtain, he wondered who could be doing it at this hour but there was only one window across from his. Alec’s. What would he be wanting right now? Not that Alec minded since it was Alec, he didn’t care what he did as long as it was for Alec. 

He pulled the curtain to the side, and peaked out the window. He smiled at what he saw. Alec was standing in his window, with a flashlight. He flashed it into the window again he made sure to avoid Magnus’s face. Alec smiled back at him and waved and opened his window, setting the flashlight down. Magnus opened his window as well, wondering what the hell was going on. 

“What is all this?” Magnus asked him, sticking his head out the window, leaning on the window seal, gazing at the boy opposite of him.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Alec put his head out the window to. Their houses were only a couple yards apart, enough to hear each other without yelling. Alec put his chin in his hand, propping his elbow up on the window. He had a faint blush plastered on his cheeks. Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I was doing fine actually, till a light came through my window, honestly I was trying to sleep but you know I can’t ignore a call from you.” Magnus smirked, blinking at the other man. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I-I’m sorry.” Alec looked embarrassed, he had a sudden expression of worry. Magnus didn’t like this one bit. 

“No-no, darling it’s okay. I wasn’t even sleeping. You didn’t disturb me one bit.” Magnus said calmly at him, reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about. Magnus knew he wasn’t lying. It isn’t like the light shining through his window bothered him. That much. Magnus saw Alec’s face relax, and Magnus let out a relief sigh. 

“You shouldn’t probably get to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow Mags.” Alec smiled, staring at Magnus and shutting his window, his curtains covered them. Magnus shut his window to, climbing back into bed. He laid in bed smiling. 

Alec wanted to talk to him. No one knew how happy that made Magnus feel. It made him feel important. His thoughts were soon diluted at remembering they were graduating soon. Magnus sighed, drifting off into sleep.  
Magnus didn’t see Alec till lunch that day. He saw Isabelle in the morning though, she said Alec had to leave early for once to catch up on a test he missed a couple weeks ago. Magnus shrugged it off, not worrying. He walked to school by himself, unfazed by not being able to talk to his favorite person at the start of the day. Magnus walked through those lunch room doors and headed over to their table. His face perked up at the sight of dark hair and a black jacket facing the opposite way. Magnus reached the table and sat opposite of Alec. He smiled as Magnus sat down.

“Hey Alexander.” Magnus gave him a smile back. 

Only Izzy, Jace, Clary were at the table. Simon and Maia went off to a class to get some extra work. Clary and Jace were fawning over eachother. Izzy was looking at her nails, and her reflection in a little mirror. She glanced down at them. 

“God, I miss Simon. It isn’t fair how you all get to be coupley and I have to sit here like the odd ball out.” Izzy shook her head, her long black hair swaying behind her. 

“Um Iz, I don’t think ‘coupley’ is a word.” Alec mentioned at her. She just shrugged. 

“So what.” She replied back.

“Plus, Alexander and I aren’t a couple.” Magnus added, holding a painted nail finger at her. Magnus glanced at Alec, he thought he saw a look of sadness over his face, like he was disappointed at what he just said. 

“I got to go.” Alec got up, grabbed his stuff and just left. Izzy turned her head and watched him go.

“What’s up with him?” Izzy looked at Magnus, holding her hands out. She looked over at Jace and Clary but they obviously didn’t hear any of the conversation because they were making out. Magnus made a face at them, turning away. 

“I’ll go after him.” Magnus grabbed his stuff, racing after Alec. He tried catching up with him, but Alec’s long legs had an advantage. 

“Alec!” Magnus yelled after him. They were in the hallway now, it was empty due to it being lunch time. Alec stopped in his tracks. Magnus finally caught up to him. He gripped Alec’s arm, tugging on him.

“Are you alright? Why did you go off so sudden??” Magnus asked, turning Alec around and moving his hands to where both of them were holding at the taller man’s shoulder. 

Magnus looked up at Alec. Trying to catch his eyes. Alec’s was purposely avoiding his gaze. 

“What’s wrong Alec, tell me.” Magnus stared at him. 

“I just, needed to leave.” Alec kept his head down, his hands at his sides. 

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” Magnus’s fingers moved to Alec’s chin, lifting it up to match his eye level. One hand on his shoulder, the other under his chin. “Tell me please.”

“What you said, about not being a couple bothered me.” Alec finally said, his voice serious and monotone. He glanced up at Magnus, then looking back down at him. Magnus could feel his face get warmer as he said that. 

“Alexander..” Magnus dropped his hands from Alec and to his own sides. “I don’t know what I can say about that. You just came out to me yesterday. Why didn’t you come out sooner? Do you like me?” Magnus bit his bottom lip, crossing his arms over his chest. 

He heard Alec let out a heavy long sigh. “Yes, I didn’t want to come out to you sooner because I was still questioning myself. I like you a lot and decided to just accept I was gay. I mean I haven’t been only attracted to you, so it’s pretty clear. But right now, you are the only person I want to be with. I’m sorry this is all so sudden, I don’t mean to lay this all on you..” Alec closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. 

Magnus was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t realize this would happen all so fast. He was going to admit his feelings to Alec in a couple of days but knowing Alec already feels the same is overwhelming Magnus. He never thought this would really happen, he was still trying to process it. His lips pressed into a thin line, shaking his head and letting out a small laugh. He covered his mouth, biting his finger. 

Alec’s embarrassed expression turned into a confused, concerned expression. He tilted his head, looking at Magnus now, straight on. 

“Um?? You’re laughing??? W-Why?” Alec grabbed Magnus’s shoulders, shaking him a bit, trying to read his face.

“It’s just-that I can’t process this. I’m sorry. Just give me a minute.” Magnus laughed again. He saw Alec staring blankly at him. 

“Okay?” was all he said. 

Magnus stared at him for a moment, coming to conclusion he should just admit his feelings to Alec, right here and now. He let out a small sigh.

“I just can’t believe are saying this. Honestly Alexander, I’ve been pining over you for at least 3 years now. Sorry if that sounds creepy…” Magnus trailed off. “But just hearing the words out of your mouth that you like me is making me so happy and emotional at the same time. Honestly I don’t know what to do now since it’s happening.” Magnus let out a small sound from the back of his throat. “I honestly Lo-like you so much and I’m sorry, I’m rambling…” Magnus finally finished, blushing a deep scarlet on his tan cheeks. 

Alec stood looking at him, a smile lit up over his face. “I just had to make sure I really liked you, I didn’t want to lead you on. I got over Jace because I started developing feelings for you. I would like to become a couple if you would want to?” Alec blinked a few times, playing with his fingers. 

Magnus nodded. That’s all he did was nod. He was too overwhelmed with joy at Alec liking him back. Magnus was so happy with what was happening. He started crying. Tears poured out of him, quiet tears. Magnus made no noise as he cried, because they were happy tears not painful tears. He sniffled and he felt a hand touch his face, a thumb brushing over his cheek, wiping a tear away. Magnus looked up at Alec, smiling, tears still falling. 

“Shh, don’t cry.” Alec mumbled, wiping another tear away, his eyes were watering as well. Magnus vision was going blurry, he tried to calm down. He took deep breaths, realizing this was REALLY happening. 

“I-I’m just so-so happy..” Magnus sniffed, smudging his eye makeup as he wiped his eyes. “This is better than the season premiere of Gilligan’s Island.” Magnus choked out a laughter. His tears finally stopping. 

Alec smiled down at him, Magnus was smiling back. Alec eyes flickered to the shorter man’s lips and back up to his eyes. Alec leaned down, cupping Magnus’s face, and kissing him softly. Magnus gasped as their lips connected. Magnus wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, pulling him closer. The kiss depended. Magnus bit Alec’s bottom lip, tugging at it and then back to soft kisses. Alec moaned quietly into the kiss, running his thumbs along Magnus’s cheeks. The kiss was perfect and tame for their first kiss. Magnus knew this was Alec’s first kiss, but Magnus was more experienced but in all honesty he just wanted to go slow. He wanted to taste every inch of Alec. He didn’t know how long that would take but he was willing to wait as long as Alec needed. 

Alec pulled away, making Magnus groan at the loss of contact. Alec smirked and laid on last kiss on Magnus’s soft lips and Magnus wanted more. So much more. 

“W-We have to go to class.” Alec mumbled as he pulled away from Magnus this time, still holding the shorter man’s face, staring at him. Magnus smiled and nodded, letting go of Alec’s neck, he brushed himself off, and stepped back. He was grinning so much, as was Alec. 

“I’ll see you after school. We’ll walk to MY house together, okay.” Magnus suggested, linking their fingers together. Alec tightened their grip and the bell rang, they released their grips. Magnus waved at him, still smiling like an idiot. Alec turned away, smiling as well and waved back. 

Magnus couldn’t wait to kiss Alec again, his lips were so soft, so perfect. Kissing Alec was the best thing Magnus ever did, it was so different from other kisses. Magnus wanted so much more. He couldn’t wait to see where things led. He turned on his heels, walking to class.


	3. Who cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) ENJOY. Malec fluff!

Magnus sat on a bench that was placed in front of the school a couple months back. One leg crossed over the other and tapping his fingers on his thigh in eagerness. He was waiting for Alec to come out and meet him so they could walk to his house together. Magnus still couldn’t believe Alec and Him were a thing now. Magnus didn’t know if Alec was out to his family yet, or even if he was going to come out. Magnus pushed the thought back; deciding to cross that thought out till it came up. Magnus glanced around the parking lot, he saw teenagers get in their cars and drive off, some of them walking home. 

Magnus was eying a very bright purple truck across the lot when he perked up at the sound of his name. He turned, seeing Alec rushing towards him. Magnus jumped up, smoothing out his clothes and smiling. 

“Hey, sorry. Ms. Gray was holding me back to talk to me about extra credit.” Alec smiled at him, smiling shyly, embarrassed at being late. Magnus stared at him.

“It’s okay, Alexander. No worries.” Magnus smiled up at him, catching his eyes with his own. “Shall we?” Magnus raised his eyebrows. Alec nodded, taking Magnus’s hand. Magnus jumped, and looked down in shock, clearly confused and a little bit startled. 

“Alec? Are you sure?” He asked, looking up and down from their hands back up to Alec. 

“Yes, I know who I am. I’m not afraid to show it. I don’t care what people think.” Alec nodded, making his grip tighter around Magnus’s hand. Magnus flushed and smiled, nodding.

They walked home together, hand in hand. They talked about their day and laughed at jokes the other told. Magnus hasn’t been this happy in so long, he hasn’t dated anyone since Camille in sophomore year and she was a major bitch and transferred out, which Magnus thanked the angel for. Magnus swung their hands, and kept looking at Alec, never taking his eyes off him. Magnus knew Alec was knew at all of this. He knew that when they kissed in the hallway earlier that; that was Alec’s first kiss, that Magnus knows of. Alec tells him everything; he would assume Alec would tell him if he had his first kiss. 

Alec let go of Magnus’s hand and moved his arm to drape it over the shorter man’s shoulders. Magnus leaned into his shoulder, he dreamt of being this close to Alexander. So many dreams, those dreams have finally became a reality.

They reached their homes. They walked past the Lightwoods, and walked up to Magnus’s place. Magnus lead him up the stairs, unlocking the door and letting Alec in. Alec smiles and strolls in. Alec has been inside plenty of times; they’ve been friends for years. Magnus led them up to his room, opening the door and tossing his bag across the floor- Alec did the same. Magnus smiled and walked over, sitting on his bed. He patted the empty spot next to him signaling Alec to take a seat. Alec did. Alec eyes glazed over the room, he hasn’t been in here for a couple of weeks. It new to him, he didn’t know why; probably because it’s his boyfriend’s room…

Alec put his hands in his lap and stared at Magnus, Magnus stared back. 

“So..” Magnus raised his eyebrows; trying to break the silence in the room. 

“I really liked kissing you..” Alec blurted out; covering his face. Embarrassed, his face and even his ears turned red. Magnus laughed, covering his mouth.

“I liked kissing you to Alexander.” Magnus moved closer, reaching his hands up to Alec’s face, and pulling his hands off. “You’re so cute when you blush..” Magnus trailed off, his eyes glancing back and forth from Alec’s eyes to his lips.

He leaned in, making their faces only a couple inches apart. Alec filled in the empty gap. Crashing his lips onto Magnus’. Magnus let out a soft groan from the back of his throat and moved his hands up to tangle his hands in Alec’s black soft hair. Alec’s lips moved in perfect sync with Magnus’s lips, he let out a soft gasp as Magnus slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Alec has never kissed like this before; actually he just had his first kiss in a hallway a few hours ago. 

Alec slipped his tongue into Magnus’s mouth; their tongues battling for dominance - Magnus won. Alec tasted like bitter black coffee, but mixed with something sweet. Alec held onto Magnus’s shoulders; laying him back onto the bed and cradling his body between his legs. Alec was taller than Magnus but their bodies fit perfectly together. Magnus tugged at Alec’s hair, Alec started kissing more fiercely which came at a surprise to Magnus. Magnus wasn’t complaining though. Alec’s arms were holding him up over the shorted man; his hands are each side of Magnus. 

Alec pulled away for some breaths and then leaned back in, Magnus breathing heavily into the kiss, his hands trailing from Alec’s hair to his shoulders; to his back. He slipped his hands under his shirt, digging his nails into Alec’s back. Alec’s skin was smooth and soft; Magnus rather liked it – a lot. Alec pulled away, tugging at Magnus’s bottom lip as he did. His kisses trailed from his lips to Magnus’s jaw; down his neck. Alec bit down on a spot on his neck, Magnus groaned; Alec licked over the spot he just bit. His lips traveled down to Magnus’s exposed collar bone. Magnus thanked god for letting him picking out this shirt today. 

Magnus felt Alec’s lips travel back up to his neck again. Magnus was feeling Alec’s smooth skin with his fingers under his shirt. Alec’s tongue grazed over Magnus’s adam’s apple and Magnus realize what was going to happen if they continued. 

Magnus moaned as Alec kissed his neck again. ‘A-Alec,” Magnus moaned ‘We need t-to stop.” Magnus hands dropped from the other man’s back and made their way to Alec’s face, he pulled Alec’s face away from his own. “Okay.” 

Alec stared at him, confused but nodded; he realized they needed to stop. Alec frowned but sat up, moving to where he was sitting before; they started making out. Magnus sat up and sat by him. 

“Wow, Alexander.” Magnus smoothed down his hair, a dark scarlet color covering his cheeks. 

“I didn’t know I could even do that..” Alec let out a small chuckle. “I’m sorry if we went to fast.” 

Magnus shook his head. “It’s okay, it’s just I don’t want to rush you into anything. We just got together; we don’t need to rush this…” Magnus’s voice trailed off; he knew college was soon approaching and they didn’t have all the time in the world. Magnus didn’t want to ruin the moment so he came to a conclusion he would ask Alec about it later.  
Alec smiled and locked eyes with Magnus. Magnus smiled back. 

“I would like to do that again, I really would..” Magnus says “But I have tons of work I need to turn in before tomorrow. Got to keep those grades up.” He sighs, placing his arms at his sides and putting his hands on the bed. 

“Right – yeah.” Alec gets up, brushing his clothes off. “I need to get home too, don’t want people worrying.” 

Magnus walks Alec out to the front door and Alec stands in the opening. Magnus leaning on the door and gripping the door knob with his hand; the door was swinging a bit. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mags.” Alec smiles, leaning in and placing a kiss on Magnus’s cheek before turning and walking down the steps; into the yard and disappearing to go home. 

Magnus shut the door and locked it. His dad wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. He locked the door and went to the fridge; opening a bottle of water and taking a sip. He sighed happily and smiled to himself. Having Alexander was one of the best things that has happened to him. 

++  
Alec arrived home, walking in. He heard Jace and Izzy fighting over the TV controller and found his at the kitchen table looking through her files. His parents have gotten a divorce since their youngest child died; Robert only stuck around for Max. It happened a year ago; no one ever got over it. How could anyone. Alec still remembers the car accident that killed him. Izzy was driving and got in a wreck, she got her license early and was taking Max to the movies. Max was killed instantly; Izzy just had a broken nose and whiplash.  
Alec said hey to everyone and made his way up the stairs and into his room. He walked in and tossed his bag down; plopping down on his bed. He played with a piece of string hanging off the hem of his shirt, he smiled to himself. That smile soon vanished when his sister walked through the door.

He sat up against the headboard. “What Iz?” He asked her. She made her way to his bed and sat at his feet. 

“I hear you and Magnus are an item!” She squealed, clapping and slamming her and down on his knee. He flinched. She stared him down, “I need details, now” She looked at him sternly. 

So he told her what happened after lunch; about how they kissed and confessed in the hallway, how they walked home hand in hand, how they went to his house afterwards. He left out the making out details; that wasn’t any of Izzy’s business. She was smiling wide throughout the whole story. 

“Wow!” She smiled. “Alec, I’m so proud of you,” she says softly “I’m sure mom won’t mind, and Jace doesn’t; he already knows.” She smiles and scoots closer and leans in and hugs him. 

“I’m so happy, Iz.” He mumbled into her hair. 

“I’m happy too. Magnus is great. Good luck.” She smiles as she pulls away and stands up. “Now I need to go beat up Jace; he hid the controller…” She balled her fists up at her sides and stormed out yelling his name. 

Alec scooted back down and looked up, his hands on his stomach. He smiled, remembering Magnus’s kisses and soft skin; and how his lips taste like vanilla and coffee, how he smells like cinnamon. Alec didn’t realize how tired he was till he felt his eyelids get heavy and he drifted off into a sleep in his clothes; he didn’t care. He dreamed about Magnus and about how happy he was.


End file.
